


Hug

by Soulmateshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmateshinki/pseuds/Soulmateshinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock-star Shim Changmin has a thing for Four Season's maknae.</p><p>(Song fic #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Just for one day I would like to be the bed in your room, oh baby  
> I want to hold you in my chest more warmly
> 
> I want to know you a little more through your smallest whispers  
> I would even win against the monsters in your dreams
> 
> For days of my life you aren’t in, how do I pass them by?  
> I am so curious of how much you love me
> 
> I want to become a page in the diary in your small drawer  
> To fill my feelings with your unknown secrets
> 
> Just for one day, I would like to be your kitten, oh baby  
> While staying in your soft bosom, enjoying the delicious milk you give
> 
> While I move around playing I must have unknowingly felt jealousy inside your cute kisses
> 
> My feelings are like this, something you cannot see on the outside  
> No matter who I look at or where I am, you are the only one I see
> 
> Just for one day I want to be your close lover  
> I would hear all your boastings and complaints for you
> 
> In my heart, in my soul although this love is still a bit clumsy,  
> it is everything in the world, I want to give it to you, even if in my dreams
> 
> My feelings are like this, and even if I can only watch  
> I am so thankful, I am very happy, even if I come short a bit
> 
> Until whenever by your side, I want to be stay your lover  
> I want to freeze in time with you held against my chest forever"
> 
> -Hug by TVXQ

Tray of food forgotten in front of him, Changmin watches from across the SME building’s cafeteria as Jung Yunho, the youngest member of Four Seasons, practices his choreography, his movements fluid yet sharp, strong yet smooth. Every part of his body, to the tips of his fingers, in sync with the grace of an innate sense of rhythm.

 

_Beautiful_

“ _Good God_.”

 

Kyuhyun’s voice snaps Changmin out of his slight trance.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I think you dropped something, Hyung. Oh, look, it’s your dignity.”

 

“Fuck off, Minho.”

 

Kyuhyun smirks, “what exactly is your fangirl militia gonna say when they find out their millionaire playboy rock-star oppa is tragically lovesick for another man?”

 

Changmin rolls his eyes, ignoring the question, and shovels two spoonfuls of rice into his mouth.

 

Changmin had begun his career at 15 and now, at the age of 23, he is one of the most illustrious celebrities in the Asian continent, rock-star, supermodel, entrepreneur, and, of course, a Casanova with a slightly unsettling sense of wit. He could hardly be faulted for his reputation though. Why was honesty such a bad thing anyway? For as long as Changmin can remember he had been a blunt individual, his candid thoughts always spilling out before he could care to revaluate the consequences of his words.

 

Likewise, Changmin had always loved beautiful things, whether that be objects or people, the display of shiny sports cars in his garage and the gorgeous models, both male and female, in his bed every other night was proof of his taste.

 

Changmin glances toward Yunho, who is finishing his dance. Two years older than Changmin, Yunho is part of the most successful band in the Asian continent. He is also the most beautiful thing Changmin has ever come across.

 

Yunho’s was a type of beauty, radiating from within and manifesting physically, that left Changmin in a daze, a constant state of desire and bewilderment that had him questioning his beliefs on the irrationality of true love and monogamy for the first time in his life. Yunho inspired an equal number of wet dreams as he did dreams of tenderness and domesticity, which both confused and alarmed Changmin greatly.

 

Changmin doesn’t understand much about himself, if anything at all, when it came to Yunho, other than the thirst for his body, the yearning for his company, and the ache to know more and be more to Yunho than yet another colleague.

 

“Yunho, hyung!” Minho waves, looking behind Changmin, who whips around to see Yunho walking towards the table.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It’s almost embarrassing how quickly and easily Yunho is able to send him into a panicked frenzy. Kyuhyun snickers as Changmin ducks his head and shoves a dumpling in his mouth as Yunho sits down across from him. There’s a small carton of strawberry milk in his hand.

 

“What’s up? Did you guys see that they have these in the freezer now?” Yunho holds up his milk carton before opening it to take a drink.

 

Changmin tries to relax as Yunho, Minho, and Kyuhyun fall into a conversation, focusing on keeping his cheeks and ears their normal peach color, rather than the bright pink that they are inclined to become in Yunho’s presence.

 

“Changmin was just saying what a beautiful dancer you are,” Changmin hears Kyuhyun say and subsequently chokes on the piece of chicken he had only swallowed halfway. Kyuhyun thumps him on the back a few times as he manages to swallow the chicken and catch his breath, face and neck red from both the embarrassment and the lack of air.

 

“Are you alright?” Yunho stares at him in concern and Changmin wills himself to not strangle Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m fine,” he mutters, taking a sip of water, as Minho ducks is head in silent laughter.

 

“Thanks,” Yunho smiles at him, “I didn’t know you were watching. That’s the choreo for our next title track.”

 

“You were dancing in the middle of the cafeteria,” Changmin snaps, “everyone was watching.”

 

“Some more than others…” Kyuhyun mumbles and receives a sharp kick to the shin from Changmin.

 

Yunho laughs. “Yeah I lose track of where I am sometimes. I’ve been trying to get it down all week but there’s always that one part that takes longer to grasp.”

 

Yunho’s phone buzzes loudly and he gets up hurriedly. “Oh right, I’m supposed to meet Siwon and the hyungs for lunch. I just dropped by here for the strawberry milk,” he grins sheepishly, “I’ll see you all later.”

 

He sprints towards the door, but stops halfway and turns to look at Changmin, “Changmin-sshi! I forgot to tell you Lee Soo Man seongsaengnim wanted to talk to the two of us Thursday morning. I’m not sure about what, but he asked us to drop by.” He waves a final goodbye and sprints out.

 

* * *

 

Changmin is lying on the bed of his hotel room, the scent of an exquisite perfume of a foreign model clinging to his shirt. She was his partner for the Vogue photoshoot for which he was currently in France for. She was tall and slender with glossy blond hair, clear blue eyes and attractive curves.

 

They had fumbled around in his dressing room, but something had stopped him from inviting her to his hotel.

 

_Something_

Perhaps the “something” was how her pretty lips weren’t as plump as Yunho’s or how her striking blue eyes weren’t a warm deep brown or how her curves were alluring but just not… _right_.

 

Changmin stretches out his limbs and stares up at the ceiling _. What is Yunho doing_ , Changmin wonders, for what feels like the tenth time that day.

 

There are so many things Changmin wants to know about Yunho, so many questions to ask, so many aspects of the man he had yet to explore.

 

One thing he had observed was that Yunho kept a diary, a small red notebook with doodles decorating the front cover. Changmin noticed the diary almost every time he saw Yunho, and Yunho was constantly scribble something or other in it. Quite often Changmin drives himself crazy pondering its content.  Did he write down songs or daily plans or anecdotes or perhaps his deepest secrets? Did Changmin’s name ever appear in Yunho’s little red notebook? The thought always races through his mind every time he sees the diary. 

 

* * *

  

The first time Changmin had seen Yunho was when Lee Soo Man had called Changmin along with some other SM artists to the main dance studio to introduce them to his new project, a four membered boy band. SM had held a contest to choose the members of the band, and these four had won. The youngest of the members was a tall, handsome boy with a satoori who bowed low to all the artists and smiled in the most genuine and beautiful way.

 

It took Yunho a matter of days to acquaint himself with everyone from the janitors to the artists to the managers in the company. He made friends left and right, and if teenage Changmin hadn’t been so frightened by the emotions that pummeled him at the sight of the boy, he might’ve been one of Yunho’s close friends by now. Instead, he chose to stay a safe distance away, and now, years later, many hookups, several dates, and a few relationships later, here he was, still pestered by the same feelings.

 

Changmin can’t deny that he’s a jealous person, protective of what he loves and possessive of what belongs to him, but Yunho doesn’t belong to him. That doesn’t stop the tinge of irritation that shoots through him seeing Yunho constantly surrounded by so many people, especially Siwon.

 

Outside of his bandmates, Yunho is closest to Choi Siwon, an attractive young actor from a wealthy conservative family. Religious as he was, the way Siwon was attached to Yunho bothered Changmin, to say the least, not that he had any right to feel this way.

 

Just for a day, Changmin wanted to be close to Yunho, to breaks those barriers that existed even though they spent several years in the same company.

 

* * *

 

Changmin stands awkwardly by the door and watches as the Four Seasons members finish their rehearsal. Lee Soo Man had called Yunho and him to his office the morning before to explain to them that he wanted the two to put on a special collaboration stage together for the next SMtown concert.

 

Thus, here he was, in Four Season’s personal dance studio to meet Yunho, but he had arrived too early and Yunho along with two of the other members of the band are still practicing together.

 

Changmin tries to appear nonchalant, sitting down on a sofa at the corner of the room and scrolling through his phone, but his gaze always finds Yunho.

 

They practice choreography, Yunho leading Heechul and Kangin, his bandmates, stopping the music several times to correct their movements or posture. Changmin observes as Yunho’s body moves to the beat of the music naturally, one movement flowing into the other to create a graceful dance that is as part of the music as the lyrics are. He could watch Yunho dance all day, could watch the sweat roll down his handsome face and build up in a sheen on his biceps, soaking his thin shirt.

 

The sleeves of Yunho’s shirt are rolled up, exposing his arms fully, and Changmin swallows, his throat parched as he watches Yunho’s muscles flex with each move. In the middle of the second dance Yunho catches his eyes and smiles at Changmin, one brow raising up to acknowledge Changmin’s gaze. Flustered, ears burning at full force, Changmin looks away and keeps his eyes glued to his phone for the rest of the dance practice.

 

“Changmin sunbaenim~.”

Changmin looks up to see Heechul sprawl down on the sofa on the opposite side, exhausted, his shoulder-length hair matted with sweat. Though Changmin was younger than the Four Saesons members, he had debuted one year earlier than them, thus encouraging the members to call him “sunbaenim” jokingly at every given chance.

 

“Hyung,” Yunho says, walking to the sofas as he dries himself with a towel, “We didn’t go over the entrance segment.”

 

“Let it go Yunho-yah. I can’t feel my feet anymore, and I think the right half of my face went numb. We’ve been practicing since seven.”

 

Changmin looks at Yunho. It’s almost three in the afternoon, and the band has been in rehearsal since seven in the morning yet Yunho looks revitalized, not a trace of fatigue on him.

 

“The maknae never gets tired,” Heechul groans, as if reading Changmin’s mind. Heechul reaches out for Yunho’s wrist and pulls him down to sit on the sofa beside him, pushing Yunho’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead with his fingers.

 

“He’s a damn robot, a damn pain in the ass,” Kangin calls out from the other side of the room where he’s chugging down his second bottle of water.

 

Yunho frowns, lips forming into a slight pout, “we still have the entire choreography for this month’s concert to run through. If we don’t get these dances down by tomorrow, we can’t start on the others on time.”

 

Heechul pats Yunho’s head, smoothing down flyaway strands of hair, “we’ll get them, Yunho-ah. Don’t worry. Besides, without Jaejoong here, there’s no point getting too far ahead, not that the bastard dances any better than an asthmatic drunkard on most days.”

 

Yunho chuckles and looks at Changmin, sighing dramatically, “none of my bandmates love dancing half as much as I do. Every group has atleast two main dancers, and here I am without a companion.”

 

Changmin hates dancing almost as much as he hates flying cockroaches.

 

“I like dancing.”

 

“You do?” Yunho’s eyes light up and Changmin can’t find it in himself to regret his lie.

 

“Really? I never see you do more than run around the stage and bang your head a few times at your concerts,” Heechul deadpans.

 

“Well dancing—um—never really went with my style of music and I—uh—guess I never had any—um— _companions_ or anything to dance with either so…”

 

“There are such things as backup dance—”

 

“Then, you wont have any problems with some synchronized chorography for our collaboration stage?” Yunho cuts Heechul off, practically bouncing with excitement, and Changmin’s heart leaps.

 

“No, that’d be great,” Changmin tries to sound as enthusiastic as possible without looking enamored, feeling a flush spread across his cheeks.

 

Heechul studies him for a while, a smirk on his pretty face, as Changmin tries not to smile too widely while Yunho happily starts throwing out various ideas about duo choreographies. Flustered from being Yunho’s focus of attention and excitement, Changmin grabs a water bottle from the table between them, taking a drink in order to compose himself.

 

Heechul finally stands up and stretches his limbs.

 

“Well, looks like you’ve found your companions. Perhaps the two of you will be able to tire each other out. Careful though, Changmin-ah, our makdoongie’s stamina is really something else,” Heechul winks at Changmin before walking out of the studio.

For the second time that week, Changmin chokes in front of Yunho.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry about how late this update is ;__;

“Changminnie, are you alright?”

 

No, Changmin is dying.

 

Covered in a thick sheen of sweat, joints aching, muscles throbbing, all he wants is to go home and crash into his king-sized bed. This was the fifth practice he had with Yunho and a group of SM dancers in preparation for his upcoming collaboration stage. Each practice lasted almost an entire day, most of which was spent alternating between harmonizing, dancing and reviewing recorded tapes of themselves dancing so that they could watch for mistakes.

 

Admittedly, at first, Changmin had been eager to spend so much time with Yunho, but, as it turns out, becoming a wheezing mess, bathing in his own sweat, tripping multiple times over his own feet and subsequently becoming quite intimately acquainted with the floor, wasn’t exactly a particularly pleasant experience to go through, especially in front of his long-standing crush. He wondered, miserably, if there was even a small semblance of attractiveness he still held in Yunho’s eyes.

 

“I’m fine, hyung,” Changmin smiled, ignoring his burning lungs, as he gets a towel from the bench in the back of the room to wipe his face and neck. “I just sweat a lot.”

 

Yunho hands him a bottle of cold water as Changmin went back to the middle of the floor.

 

“You’ve really improved, Changdol.”

 

_Changdol_

 

It’s not a particularly “cool” nickname, sounds more like a pet’s name, not especially fitting for a rock-star such as himself, but the rush of blood to his ears, the twist in his stomach and the beat his heart skips each time he hears it is inevitable. Changmin thinks he may have heard a snicker from one of their backup dancers.

 

Yunho thumps him on the back before loudly clapping his hands together once. “Alright,” he addresses everyone in the room. “I think that’s enough for today. Good work!”

 

He raises his hands and claps a few times before bowing to everyone, Changmin mirroring him. Slowly all of the dancers bid goodbye and pile out of the room, leaving Changmin and Yunho to pack up their own bags and close the studio.

 

Crouching as he gathers his things in his duffle bag, Changmin watches as Yunho looks through the recording of their choreography practice. He’s wearing a thin white v-neck, most of which has become see through with sweat, and a pair of black joggers. He’s so long, so lean, fit yet still soft somehow. There’s a clear view of his back, the toned muscles, broad shoulders, and narrow hips, as his shirt sticks to his body, and Changmin is decidedly parched. He fishes out a water bottle from his bag, downing it as he watches Yunho set the video camera down before pulling his shirt off.

 

Yunho, as usual, keeps his back to Changmin as he changes into an undershirt and slips a sweater over it. It’s _the_ sweater, the sweater that can’t seem to stay on Yunho’s shoulder, always managing to slid off on one direction, revealing the bare skin underneath. Changmin loves that damn sweater.

 

 

 _No._ Changmin shakes his head to physically force himself to focus, tearing his eyes away from his partner. They had been working together for more than two weeks, but he wasn’t any closer to confessing his feelings. Changmin stands up, slinging his bag on one shoulder.

 

“Hyung, do you want to get some ice cream on the way home? I’ll drive.” It’s such a simple question, not a proposal for a date or anything particularly romantic, but Changmin’s heart is thundering once again. They had been out together a couple of times before but always with other staff members present as well.

 

Yunho looks conflicted for a moment, “Uhh ice cream…”

 

_Shit. Why did he say ice cream? Ice cream is sweet, very sweet, and they’re on a diet, Yunho on an even stricter one than Changmin. He’d fucked up. He failed. Game over. Well done Shim Changmin, you idiot. You don’t even fucking like ice cream, you shit. No, quick! Ask him out to coffee instead!_

 

“I really like ice cream,” Yunho’s voice pulls Changmin out of his rising panic. Smiling as he picks up his bag, Yunho heads toward the door. “Don’t tell manager hyung, though.”

 

 _Yes, nicely done, Shim Changmin. As expected, you’re a genius_.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

They’re sitting in Changmin’s black sports car in the parking lot of a local creamery, Yunho holding a strawberry cone and Changmin with a single scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cup. The late evening sky is an array of pinks and purples while the radio is playing Urban Zakapa as a light breeze flows though the semi open windows.

 

Even in this serenity, Changmin’s heart hasn’t been able to resume its regular rhythm, pounding loudly in his ears, faltering over beats with Yunho’s every movement.  

 

For the past ten minutes he’s been trying to decide what to do with his eyes. Well, if he had it his was way, they’d be gazing at the man in his passenger seat who is currently licking away melted strawberry cream that had dripped down from the cone in his hand to his fingers. Turns out, Yunho’s a bit of a messy eater.

Perhaps Changmin would be a bit more concerned about sticky cream and the leather interior of his car if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with keeping his eyes off of Yunho’s very pink tongue, his plump lips, the sweet ice cream coating the soft flesh, not that Changmin knew for certain the level of softness of Jung Yunho’s lips but, _god_ , he’d very much like to find out.

 

_STOP._

 

Snapping his mouth, which had fallen open at some point, shut and clearing his throat, Changmin shifts in his seat to stare out the window once again.

 

 _I need to get laid_ , he thinks, watching as a cloud shaped vaguely like a deer humping a tiger floats across the darkening sky. He rubs at his eyes with both hands _. I really need to get laid_.

 

“Tired?” Yunho’s concerned voice jerks Changmin out his thoughts.

 

“No, I’m fine, hyung! You really like ice cream, huh?”

 

Wiping his hands with a tissue, having finished his cone, Yunho chuckles, “Yeah, unfortunately.” He shifts in his seat and turns toward Changmin. “I was thinking. We’ve spent several days practicing together. I know you’ve got a beautiful voice, and you’re getting increasingly better at dancing. You’re an extremely hard worker.”

 

Yunho smiles warmly at him, and Changmin prays to whatever deity pays attention to him that his heart doesn’t burst right then and there. Face burning, lips pulling against his own will into a grin, he ducks his head slightly, trying to shield himself in some way from Yunho’s open affection.

 

“Oh, no…. I’m…just…”

 

“No, you’re very talented! And I’m honored to be working with you. But I just realized, outside of work, we haven’t really gotten to know each other.”

 

It’s true. Though it had been a dream to spend so much time with Yunho, from the moment they met to when they separated, everything was about work. Either they were learning choreography, trying to harmonize, or discussing their upcoming stage. Conversation never really went past work.

 

“So,” Changmin looks up at him as Yunho continues talking, “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us this weekend? Just a small break from all the work.”

 

“By ‘us’ you mean...?”

 

“Four Season!” Yunho grins. “And a few other guys too. Siwonie, if he can come. It’ll be fun. You should invite some of your friends too.”

 

Getting to know Yunho better hadn’t entailed so many people in Changmin’s mind. He’d much rather have preferred a nice dinner with just the two of them, maybe a movie afterwards, ending the day together in one of their flats, preferably in a bed.  The little goblin in his head tells him that that would actually be called a date, and in order to date Yunho he has to take certain steps, one of those steps being to become better friends with the man.

 

A part of him wants to say he’s busy, the introvert in him nagging him to find an excuse to avoid a social gather with people he wasn’t terribly close with, but Yunho’s hopeful expression drives such thoughts away.

 

“Sure, hyung. Maybe I’ll ask Kyuhyun and and Minho if they’re free _.” He’d be making sure that Kyuhyun and Minho were free_.

 

“Ah good! Yeah, ask them as well.” Yunho shifts to sit properly in his seat, strapping on his seat belt. “I can’t wait to know more about Shim Changmin, the rock-star.”

 

Changmin rubs at his nose roughly in an attempt to keep down a blush. “Oh, he’s not that interesting.”

 

It’s completely dark outside as Changmin starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. “Do you want me to roll up the window?”

 

“No, it’s alright. I like the breeze. You know,” Yunho smiles, watching the familiar streets roll by, “if a paparazzi took a picture of us back there, they might think we’re on a cute date.”

 

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Changmin smiles, willing his ever erratic heart to stay calm. “Yeah. That would be funny.” He should’ve stopped there, should’ve just laughed off the joke, but instead he asks, “have you been on any dates lately, Yunho hyung?”

 

There’s a pause in which Changmin contemplates punching his own face before Yunho speaks.

 

“Honestly it’s been a while. I’ve been so busy I haven’t really met anyone in a long time. I think the last time was probably more than a year ago. And even then it wasn’t anything serious, just a couple of dates.”

 

Biting down on his lip, Changmin forces himself not to smile, not to outwardly express the surge of relief at Yunho’s words.

 

“But I do want to meet a nice girl.” Yunho sighs and leans back against the seat. “Some princess on a white horse.”

 

And promptly Changmin’s heart sinks to his stomach, the happiness that had welled up inside of him now quickly dispersing, his brows furrowing in a subconscious frown.

 

Right, a nice girl. A princess. A female.

 

He had gotten so ahead of himself, daydreaming, making an idiot out of himself before he even knew if he stood any chance with Yunho in the first place.

 

He could ask right now. _Girls are really nice, hyung, but what about a guy? Princess are beautiful but maybe a prince?_ But fear of Yunho’s reaction deters him.

 

Turning into the garage of the towering multi-story building in which the Four Seasons members reside, Changmin parks the car.

 

“Some princess on a white horse? I didn’t know you were such a hopeless romantic, hyung.”

 

Yunho laughs loudly and runs his hand through his hair, the infamous sweater falling of his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty bad. I guess it’s not really very manly.”

 

“It’s cute.” Before he can stop himself Changmin reaches over and pulled Yunho’s sweater back up over his shoulder. If he wasn’t so emotionally numb from the “princess” talk, he would probably be blushing profusely at the moment, having called Yunho cute and initiating fairly unnecessary contact with him.

 

“Ah—that—thank you.” Yunho adjusts the sweater and takes off his seatbelt before opening the door. “And thank you for the ride, Changdol. See you this weekend!”

 

Before he can reply, Yunho shuts the door and hurries to the elevator.

 

Changmin sits in his car for another ten minutes, hating himself for thinking he had seen a tinge of red bloom across Yunho’s fair cheeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little mercy on poor changdol, yunho
> 
> also next chapter kyuline makes a comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: bisexual-changmin.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/soulmateshinki


End file.
